wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Techniques
Techniques'''' '''may help lots of times and can even prevent death.Here is some of them. Tornado Grenade,Earthquake and Punch *Tornado Grenade-when there's a hole and you are near to it the tornado drags you there.Use a Grappling Hook to be safe. *Earthquake-when the opponent shoots big-explosives you fall or die sometime's.If the other one earthquake use the Grapling Hook. *Punch-when explosive are done exploding sometimes panda use punch sometimes lantern works if you punch then in no land they die but if you are on the Grappling Hook you will be safe. Venus Monster Plant *When the monster plant showed use the Grappling Hook for protection and it will not eat you. *When using the Grappling Hook if he showed and use it quickly or it will eat you. *But if you are the on who throw it will not eat but if you are near to it you will get some 200+ damages. Tongue Grab *Many players got easily killed on Emerald Zone map by getting dragged into a hole. *The trick is to get yourself ready with the Grappling Hook. *There is 3 ways of it. #Before Chameleon's turn attach yourself to piece of ground and your enemy wont get you down. #When it dragged you down quickly use grappling hook and attach yourself. #When falling move towards the barrier that blocks getting Out of bounds and keep moving (ex.right) and then teleport yourself up. Harpoon *Many people use a Harpoon for trap's and more. *The trick is to get yourself ready Grappling Hook. *If the Grapling hook is over its limit's the line will be broken means the Grapling Hook is now useless. *Many people do that in Emerald Zone. Cauldron *This Weapons is like Harpoon and Tongue Grab. *It Grab's all Player's near to it. *The trick is to get yourself ready Grappling Hook. #Use the Grapling Hook in the far places that the Cauldron wont reach. #Grap Hook tightly if ur near in the Cauldron. #If u throw it U wont get any damage and it wont grab you. *It works like Venus Monster Plant but it doesn't explodes it disappears. Anti-Grav Bubble *If u are being floated by the bubble use Grappling Hook to go lown land. *Use Drill Missile & Kamehameha Wave they are very useful if you don't have a Grappling Hook. *IF ur Stuck in land Blast ur Enemy with can do an OTK. Slot Machine *This the Most Unknown thing in Wild Ones. *This Secret was Found by JCRVHELPER. *The Way's or Step's of Unsmarting the SlotMachine #Go to Wild Ones(NOTE:U Need Treats). #Go to Slot Machine. #Bet any 1,2 or 3. #When The Machine is Spinning Click The Slot Icon.(NOTE:Click the picture Exp:Click monkey Pic or the Bomb Pic or the Health Pack Pic,ETC......). #Try to Timing it's very important. #By Doing this Thing there's a chance u Get the Treat's. #It is Last way to earn Treat's. Kamehameha Wave *Many players got killed by hackers with use of Kamehameha Wave. *You can Easily avoid it. #Have Giant Hamster and you wont die. #If the hackers turn is before you make Hamster Maxed out Stat Points. #You wont die with any pet if he shoots it next to you. Category:Contents Category:Help Category:Additional Information